


Business, business, business. (Is this thing working?)

by caribou_cash



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, rival ceo parents au, side bennguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's say two rival CEOs have kids that meet at a business meeting. And then they go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business, business, business. (Is this thing working?)

“Valeri!” The sound broke through the otherwise silent office. It startled Val enough that he dropped his phone. 

“Coming!” He pocketed his phone and walked into the main office. “Yes, Mama?”

“Valeri, I’d like to introduce you to Mr. Connauton. He is CEO of one of the biggest car manufacturers here in America.” She gave Val a pointed look that said, “This is one of our biggest competitors. Be civil, but don’t befriend him.” 

Mr. Connauton stood up and stuck out his hand. Val shook it. “While we’re at it, I’d like to introduce my own son. This is Kevin.” He motioned to a young man standing next to him. The young man smiled and held out his own hand. 

“Kevin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Val shook his hand as well. “Valeri. No, the pleasure is mine.”

What a nice guy, Valeri thought. And handsome too.

“Well, Valeri, why don’t you give Kevin a tour of the offices? His father and I have some business to discuss.” It was a polite way of telling them to leave. Val nodded.

“Of course, Mama.” He turned to Kevin and motioned for him to follow. “Come, Kevin. I show you rest of building. Much more fun than here.”  
~~~~~~~~~~

They strolled leisurely through the hallways, stopping to make small talk with almost everyone. They ended up in the small courtyard in front of the reception desk. Tyler, the receptionist, called Val over.

“Hey Val!”

“Hi Ty. How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know how it is. Just the same old same old. Anyway, who’s your friend? He is like really handsome.”

“His name is Kevin and he’s-”

“Ooooh, Val. Is he your boyfriend?”

“What? Ty, no. Don’t be presumptuous! He not my boyfriend.”

“Who’s not your boyfriend?” Kevin asked with an undertone of- was that amusement?

“Huh? Oh, no one,” Tyler smiled as she replied a little too quickly.

Kevin smiled back. “Well, it’s almost lunchtime and I’m kinda hungry. You know any good places to eat around here,uhm, Tyler?”

He gave Val a quick glance. “There’s this really good Greek place that Val secretly loves. It’s kind of a drive, but it’s really good. Maybe Val will take you?”

Val frowned at him. What did he think he was doing? Sure, Kevin was cute and pretty much Val’s type, but his mother would kill him. How dare he fraternize with the son of the competition? 

“What do ya say, Valeri? Take me out to lunch? I’ll even pay and everything.” He smiled.

Val smiled tensely. “Sure. I drive. We go in my car. Bye Ty.” He waved to the boy.

“Bye you guys! Have fun! Oh, and Val? I’ll let your mom know you went out.” He waved to them as they walked out the door.  
~~~~~~~~

Val and Kevin walked into the parking structure. Kevin pulled his phone out of his suit jacket and started typing. He noticed Val looking at him. He rolled his eyes.

“Telling my dad we’re going out for lunch. Not all of his have pretty receptionist boyfriends to relay messages for us,” he said somewhat bitterly.

Val tensed. “Tyler he- he’s not boyfriend. Not mine. Not even my type.”

“Oh. Okay. I thought.. never mind.” He seemed a bit more relaxed. That was a strange.

Val unlocked his car as they walked up to it. Kevin let out a low whistle.

“This is your ride?” Val nodded. “Nice.”

It was a Maserati Granturismo with a black leather interior and a custom paint job. Victory green, Val’s favorite color. He opened the passenger-side door for Kevin.

“Thanks, Valeri.”

Val opened his own door and climbed in. He turned the key in the ignition and let the car sit idle for a while. He turned the radio on low. 

“You can call me Val, if you like.”

“Really?” Kevin asked through a wide grin.

“Yes.”

“Awesome.” He kept grinning. Val pulled the car out of the garage and turned onto the main road. After a bit of silence, Kevin spoke up again. 

“Oh shit! This is my jam,” he exclaimed as he turned to Val, silently asking if he could turn the radio on louder. Val nodded.

“A few times I’ve been around that track So it’s not just gonna happen like that…”

Kevin sang along loudly, and badly. Val laughed and kept driving.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, Val drove lazily back to the company. Lunch had been fun and he’d learned more about Kevin. Oh boy, was Kevin his type. No, he was not smitten, but you know…

“I had fun Val,” said Kevin, interrupting his thoughts. “My dad and I, we’re gonna be here all week. Do you think you’d want to go out for lunch again? On Wednesday?” He smiled hopefully.

“Yes. Yes, I like that very much.” He pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. He got out, walked around the car, and opened the door for Kevin.

“Ooh, what a gentleman. You’re so sweet Val.” He laughed and put his hand on his arm. It sent tingles down Val’s spine and he smiled. He held his hand out towards Kevin.

“Here. Give me phone and I give you number. You text me and we make plans.”

“Alright, but give me your phone so I can do the same thing.”

They traded phones and started typing in their numbers. Kevin took a bit longer. When he gave Val his phone back, he noticed that Kevin had put a little happy face after his name. Cute. He voiced the thought, and Kevin blushed.

“Yeah... Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Val! I’ll text you!” He gestured to his phone as he walked away to a waiting vehicle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Tuesday. Kevin texted Val first.

Hey Val :)

hi kevin

U wanna go out 4 lunch 2moro or naww?

sure

Cool :)

Uhmm do i pick you up or ????

yes please

He texted Kevin his address.

Cool. I can pick u up @ 3?

It’ll be like a late lunch

Or an early dinner or whatever idk 

yeah sounds good (:  
~~~~~~~~~~

Val called Tyler early on Wednesday. He sort of had a lunch date with a hot guy. He needed his help.

“Ty? Is Val. Need help.”

“Well good morning to you too pumpkin.”

“No time for nice hello. I have date at 3 and don’t know what to wear.”

“Oooh. Is it that hot guy you told me wasn’t your boyfriend? Kevin or whatever?”

Val gritted his teeth. “Yes. Still not boyfriend. I like him to be, but lunch with him today.”

“Oh okay.” He chuckled. “Well, where are you guys going?”

Val was quiet as he thought about it. “I don’t know.”

“Val! You’re going on a date with this super hot guy, and you have no idea where you’re going to go for lunch? Shame on you. What if you show up overdressed? Or   
worse, underdressed?!”

He sighed. “Tyler, help? Please?”

“Fine. Whatever. You’re lucky I like you. Facetime?”

“Facetime.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin was nervous. Holy crap, he had a date. A hot date. An actual date. With a hot guy. Of course he was nervous. He had mismatched socks. God, he hoped Val didn’t notice. Val. A smile spread across his lips.

He really liked Val. He was nice, and smart, and handsome. Oh boy, did Kevin really like Val.

When he got back to the hotel on Sunday from lunch with Val, his dad played 20 questions with him. What was he like? How well did he speak English? Did he know any company secrets?

Well, that one wasn’t an actual question. But it was implied. Kevin didn’t think his dad would stoop that low, but you never knew with that man. You never knew with businessmen. Those damn dirty bastards; oh wait, Kevin was one too.

He sighed and checked his watch. Shit. It was 2:45. He was going to be late.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Val looked up from his phone for the 50th time. It was 3:15. Where was Kevin? Oh god, he didn't forget about their date, did he? What if he did? What if- 

A car engine interrupted his train of thought. It was Kevin. In a black Mercedes-Benz sl550 convertible. It was a nice neo-classic car. Very Kevin, if you asked Val.  
Kevin stationed his car next to the curb and left the engine running. He got out and practically ran to open the passenger side door, babbling as he did. 

“Oh my god, Val. I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry. I am so so sorry I’m late. “

Val got into the car and Kevin shut the door. He kept apologizing as he climbed back into his own side and started driving.

“I really am sorry. I don’t want you to think that I forgot, because how could I ever forget you.” He paused, realizing what he just said. “I mean, it would be really shitty if I had forgotten you. You're just so cool… and I like you. I mean-”

“Is okay. I like you too. At least you come anyway. Makes me happy.” Val gave him a wide toothy smile. “You look nice. Very handsome.”

It was true. Skinny black slacks with the ankles rolled up; a white henley tee; a black waistcoat; and black Oxford shoes.

Kevin grinned. “Aww. Thank you. You look really nice too.”

Also true. Black twill dress pants; a light heather gray tee-shirt; a single-button navy blue blazer; and tan oxford shoes.

Val beamed. A compliment! From Kevin!

“Thank you very much! Tyler help me.”

Kevin’s smile faltered a little.

“Oh… but I thought you said Tyler wasn’t your boyfriend?”

Val was confused. He had said Tyler wasn’t his boyfriend. Why Would Kevin be asking about him again? Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous? It’s not like- oh.

“He’s not. Tyler my best friend. He has boyfriend. Jamie. He work in Sales Rep. He better than Tyler. More nicer, but no tell Ty.”

Kevin gave him a look. Sort of like he was contemplating something. Val wanted to ask if it was something he said, but before he could, Kevin pulled into the restaurants drive-way. It was Italian.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their late lunch/ early dinner/ or whatever, Kevin suggested they drive around. Maybe down to the pier or the scenic overview or, I don’t know, somewhere cool. Val smiled. What a nerd, he thought to himself.

“What is ‘scenic overview’?” He enunciated it slowly to make sure he got it right.

Kevin seemed taken aback. “Oh, my good friend, you have not lived until you have seen the world from an overview. It’s beautiful. Everyone below you looks like ants, and   
you feel so close to the sky. I’m taking you there. You’re gonna love it Val.”  
~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin and Val walked out to the railing. It had gotten a bit chilly, so Kevin gave the extra sweater he kept in his car to Val. Val was a little taller, the sleeves ending just above his wrists. Kevin smiled at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, really. What?”

Kevin blushed lightly.

“Well, you look cute wearing my jacket… Not that you don’t look cute not wearing it. I’m pretty sure you would look cute in whatever you wanted to wear. You’re cute.”

Val beamed at him. He thought he was cute? He took one of Kevin’s hands in his own.

“You think I am cute? Kevin. But you cute too!”

“You really think so?”

Val nodded squeezing his hand.

“Oh, okay. I’m gonna kiss you Val.”

~~~~~~~~~Fin!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Lego Movie quote.
> 
> Also, I am really bad at endings.. and summaries oops///


End file.
